


Alone in the loft

by KeepUsAlive



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2am Fanfic, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fucking a pillow, M/M, Malec, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, cum, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepUsAlive/pseuds/KeepUsAlive
Summary: Just had this idea at 1am and decided to write it, hope you like it ❤





	Alone in the loft

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea at 1am and decided to write it, hope you like it ❤

Alec opened his eyes cause the sun was in his face, he looked at the clock, it was 10:30 in the morning, today it was his off day and he wanted to spend it with Magnus, but while turning around he realize his boyfriend's side of the bed was empty, so he stand up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his theet, when he looked up there was a note in the mirror from Magnus

**_"Good Morning Alexander, sorry for not being there when you wake up, but I had an emergency donwwolrders meeting, And it's probably gonna last all day, I really wanted to spend this day with you, I'll be home as soon as I can, I'll make it up to you I promise ; )_ **   
**_-Magnus"_ **

The boy just sigh a little disappointed, he has been working like crazy lately and really was looking for spend some time with Magnus

Alec went to the kitchen to cook something for breakfast but there was already a plate in the table with another note

_**"Hope you like it babe, eat it all, Love you"** _

He smiled, Magnus was so considered, always thinking on everything, and small details like this made Alec fall in love with Magnus all over again.

The breakfast was delicious, Alec noticed how his belly grow from eating maybe a little too much but he didn't regret it, it was his day off he could do whatever he wants   
The shadowhunter just laughed at his own thoughts.

Since he was alone and bored, he decided to watch some TV, passing through the channels he found a movie that called his attentiont it was called "Now you see me" And it was just starting, he never really pays attention to mundane stuff but this movie was awesome, maybe mundanes weren't so unuseful after all, he thought as a joke.

He watch TV until he was hungry again and decided to have lunch, it was already 3pm, he actuality was enjoying his time alone, but of course he never stop missing Magnus

Alec opened the refrigerator to take what he needed to cook, but he found another plate with food and another note

**_"Hello again Alexander, I also made you something for lunch, enjoy"_ **

Alec just laugh  
   
 _"Of course you did Magnus"_ Said Alec smiling while taking the plate to pull it in the microwave.   
He decided to read a book while eating and didn't get up until he finished the book, he loved to go through Magnus bookshelter he had an amazing collection.   
   
Few hours passed by and he was getting bored, he already feed and pet the cats, cleaned the loft and washed the dished, so he just went to bed

He felt kinda lonely, because of work he and Magnus haven't really had time for intimacies, Alec actually had planed spend all day in bed with Magnus, his thoughts went wild he really missed his boyfriend, his smell, his touch, his body, everything

Alec closed his eyes and imagined everything he wanted to do to Magnus, he imagined those glowing cat eyes full of desire looking at him.

He started to loose his sanity, and unconsciously began to touch his body, ran a hands through his chest and the other one through his pants that started to fell to tight so he  got rid of them and his boxers went off too

His member jumped out and he felt a little better but he needed more so much more he needed Magnus.   
He pulled his t-shirt up to this chest but didn't bothered in taking it off

He licked to finger and began to massage his nipples, they were sensitive and with his other hand started to masturbate himself, he was feeling so good, curving his back in pleasure and moving his hips unconsciously to the rhythm he had created, he was going insane thinking of Magnus he whole time, his smooth skin, the way his body moves, his soft lips on his skin.

Alec needed more and without even thinking to much about he just grabbed a pillow and placed himself on top on it, pressing his hips against it, trying to get some relief, he was moaning shamelessly loud.

Magnus finally managed make the meeting end early, and he was dying to see Alexander, he made a portal and went through it, appearing in the living room, he looked around but Alec wasn't there, but while he was getting close to their bedroom he heard some weird noises and realized it was Alec, moaning really loud, Magnus felt curious so he opened the door very slow and was shook with what he saw, Alec literally Fucking a pillow, this was gold, and he was gonna enjoyed he entered the room quietly grabbed a chair and place next to the bed making a noise so Alec noticed him, then he just sit wit his natural grace

 _"You had miss alot as a can tell"_ Magnus was calmed

But couldn't say the same about Alec his face had turned totally red

 _"Mag- Magnus how long have you been here"_ he tried to keep his composure but it was too late

 _"Just a few minutes, but come on, don't stop for me, you haven't cum yet as I can see"_ Magnus smirked pleased 

 _"Bu- but you're here now, you- you can help me"_ Said Alec, sounded  so Inocent, it almost convinced Magnus

 _"Oh darling I'll love too, but you have to put me in the mood first, what about you finish what you started and then we'll see what happens_ " Magnus slapped his boyfriend's ass _"keep going, don't loose your rhythm baby"_

Alec was dying of embarrassment but continued anyway, his faces was burning, his whole body was actually, he tried to hide his face in the pillows but Magnus grabed his hair and pulled his head to the back, and gave Alec a hungry kiss

_"Don't hide your face babe, your expressions of pleasure are one of the best things in the world"_

Alec moved his hips, even though he had no longer control over them, he felt dirty, with Magnus looking at him with hungry eyes and he being so exposed doing something like that.

_"Magnus! Ahh... I'm gonna cum, mmh.. I can't, babe"_

And a few seconds later Magnus saw Alec curving his back and through his head to the back screaming and with tears rolling down his cheeks from  the pleasure

After that Alec collapsed on top of the pillow, rubbing against the pillow, still feeling sensitive

 _"Oh babe, you did an amazing job, look at you, you totally turn me on"_ Magnus was adoring look at Alec like that

 _"Then what are you waiting for? Come get me tiger"_ Alec  smirked turning around and opening his legs for Magnus 

_"We're gonna have so much fun tonight, Alexander"_


End file.
